


Enterprise Bakery

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim is being cheeky and Leonard his usual grumpy self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the second round of cottoncandybingo, and my “Bakery” square. I decided to challenge myself with creating a mix between traditional art and a more sort of digital background, as I've never done something like this before. While it might not be the best, I'm still quite happy with how it turned out, considering it is, you know, my first attempt and whatnot. 
> 
> Jim and Bones were obviously drawn by me, while I found the background in amongst a bunch of Public Domain shots. (if this proves not to be the case, and you're the owner of said picture, please tell me first, before doing anything drastic to me, like sending Bavarian ninjas after me, or something.)

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/yissss_zps45447d30.jpg.html)


End file.
